Palace of the Devil's Apple
by Heaven's Pawn
Summary: Kaname Ringo, a hard working teenager and the daughter of a rich shinto priest, dislikes how she's being treated at her various jobs. Stressed out, she heads to her favorite place in town, but due to an accident, is transported to another universe. Now she's stuck, but at least she's relieved from work... Right? OC x ALL
1. Chapter 1

**林檎の悪魔の宮殿**

**Palace of the Devil's Apple**

* * *

**Summary:**Kaname Ringo, a hard working teenager and the daughter of a rich shinto priest, dislikes how she's being treated at her various jobs. Stressed out, she heads to her favorite place in town, but due to an accident, is transported to another universe. Now she's stuck, but at least she's relieved from work... Right?

**Warnings:**

**OC pairings; OC**

**Violence**

**Swearing**

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

**プリンセス働き者であります。**

**A hard working Princess.**

"Ringo-chan! Look over here!"

"Ringo-chan!"

Ringo!"

"Okay everyone~! Take as many pictures as you'd like!"Ringo posed, smiling as she put a finger to her chin and winked.

"Ringo! Good luck with your new album!"a fan called. She shuddered and looked surprised.

"A-ah, thank you."she replied, and did another pose, but her expression was more spaced out. Before she knew it, she was being pulled away by her manager into the black limousine.

"Good job Ringo-chan! You've brought in a load of fans once again! As expected."Harukami, Ringo's manager praised the teen. "Okay, so your schedule for the rest of the month. The 5th, you have a photo shoot, the 7th, a voice recording, the 9th, you have to do another talk show, 15th, dress rehearsal, 16th, a concert, 19th, the shooting for that new drama, 23rd, voice acting for Shinpai Suru, 25th, recording for your upcoming album, 30th, music video shoot, 31st, commercial shoot. The other days, you'll attend school."

"E-eh? My whole schedule for this month? Don't I get a day off at least?"Ringo asked, quite rudely, though she didn't mean it.

"You've already had 2 days off Ringo-chan, you're an idol, so of course your schedule is busy. Now, get on home."Harukami smiled, opening the door as the car stopped in front of Ringo's house. Ringo sighed and left the vehicle.

"I'm home."Ringo called. She grabbed her coat, and turned back to the front door. "And I'll be off."she sighed, and went to her part-time job at Wc Donalds.

"Kaname-kun! You're late again!"Sekai, Ringo's boss, shouted, lecturing Ringo.

"I know, I'm sorry. There was traffic, and my fans-"Ringo tried.

"Enough. Just get to work before I have to fire you."Sekai growled. Ringo sighed, and went to work.

2 hours later, her shift was over, and she went to her next job. A maid cafe in Akihabara.

"Welcome home master!"she greeted the male customers. She had been requested to have her picture taken several times before she went into the break room.

"Ara, what's this? Little miss idol finally came in for work?"Yukijin, Ringo's elder and co-worker smirked. Ringo frowned and looked away.

"I've been busy."Ringo said. Yukijin stood up, her lipstick in her hand, and walked over to the door to continue her shift, but not before "accidentally" dropping her lipstick onto Ringo's uniform.

"Oops."Yukijin laughed, as she left. Ringo clenched her fists and gritted her teeth. Tears streamed down her face and she threw off her apron. She dressed into her normal clothing and left a resignation note.

"I hate this!"Ringo cried, as she ran past her house. She ran to the hilltop, where you could see the whole town. She sat at the edge, in the grass, and put her head to her knees.

"It's not fair... I've been doing all these jobs and everything to help out otou-san pay for the bills and everything, but I'm being over worked!"Ringo shouted, throwing a nearby rock down the cliff.

"Hey, what did that rock ever do to deserve your abuse Ringo-chi?"a fmailiar voice joked, Ringo turned around to see her classmate, and best friend Keita. He was riding on his bike.

"Keita-kun!"Ringo wiped her tears and looked back to the view, trying to avert her eyes.

"Eh? Were you just... crying?"he asked, sitting next to her.

"S-so what if I was? It doesn't matter anyways."Ringo started sobbing. She, without thinking, embraced Keita, who, although surprised and embarrassed, hugged her back. "Why? I'm trying my hardest! Why am I being treated like an idiot? !"

Keita stroked her head softly and lifted her chin. "It's okay Ringo-chi."Keita assured. "Just think of how much your dad appreciates it."

That's right. She was doing all of this for her dad...

* * *

_"Ringo-chan, you know, your old man's getting old."Ringo's father reminded her, as she was sweeping the shrine. "My time is almost here, and you'll have to be the one to take care of this old shrine._

_"Otou-san, will I really be able to carry out such an important responsibilty?"she asked, slightly annoyed._

_"I'm sure you can! Remember Ringo-chan, I told you our family are magical priests. If you can't handle it, just summon a familiar or two!"he laughed. Ringo sighed and rolled her eyes._

_"Honestly tou-san, I don't know whether you're joking or not sometimes. Magic? Really?"Ringo groaned as he put his hand on her head._

_"Only if you believe in magic."he replied._

* * *

"If magic were real, I'd be able to help out more..."Ringo muttered.

"Eh? Did you say something Ringo?"Keita asked. Ringo shook her head. 5 seconds of awkward silence caused Ringo to blush and push herself off Keita. She stood in front of him, dangerously close to the edge of the cliff. "Oi, be careful Ringo-chi, you could hurt yourself."

"Don't worry about me, geez..."Ringo rolled her eyes. She suddenly felt a sharp pain in her chest, and accidentally took a step back, causing her to become off-balance. "Ah!"

"Ringo!"Keita stood up and reached for her hand, but to no avail. She slipped and was falling, possibly to her death.

"Keita!"she cried, tears flying._ 'Why? Why does this happen to me?'_

Suddenly, a hole opened up directly under her, and she disappeared. The last thing she heard and saw was Keita, calling her name and looking over the cliff.

* * *

**NEXT: New Life Princess**

**O/O/O/**

**So? How was my first chapter? Do you guys like Ringo-chan? I don't expect many reviews, actually, I don't expect any at all... I mean, it's 1:06... Ehe...**

**Anyways, for more info on Ringo, go to Charahub and look up Kaname Ringo.**

* * *

**Key:**

_Italics_: usually for flashbacks or a character's personal thoughts. Could also be for communication through some sort of device.


	2. Chapter 2

**林檎の悪魔の宮殿**

**Palace of the Devil's Apple**

* * *

**Summary:**Kaname Ringo, a hard working teenager and the daughter of a rich shinto priest, dislikes how she's being treated at her various jobs. Stressed out, she heads to her favorite place in town, but due to an accident, is transported to another universe. Now she's stuck, but at least she's relieved from work... Right?

**Warnings:**

**OC pairings; OC**

**Violence**

**Swearing**

* * *

**Chapter 2:**

**新しい生命プリンセス**

**New Life Princess**

* * *

Ringo's eyes fluttered open. She sat up straight, looking around. She was in a dorm, on a bed. Nobody was in the room.

"Could someone have brought me here?"she asked, looking out the window near her. It was raining. Her hair was slightly wet, and her clothes had been changed, into a white dress shirt that was a bit too big for her, and black pajama pants. "E-eh? ! Someone changed my clothes for me? T-these don't seem like clothes for a girl though... It can't be..."

"She's probably awake right now."she heard a voice, and the door opened. It was 4 boys; one with blonde hair, another with red, one with black hair, and the last one with white-light blue hair. "See?"

"Ah! You're awake!"the red-head exclaimed, running over to Ringo. "We were all worried. We found you lying outside the dorms in the rain. We brought you into my room."he said, using the back of his hand to check Ringo's temperature.

"I see..."Ringo said, looking down. "Ah! That's right! Who changed my clothes for me? !"she cried, covering her body with the white covers. She was slightly flushed.

"Oh, that? It was me."the one with black hair replied. 'He's kinda cute...' Ringo thought. "Don't worry though, I didn't have any ill intentions... In fact, I didn't really pay attention, I was more focused on taking your clothes off."Ringo turned bright red.

"W-what do you mean you were focused on taking my clothes off? !"she held the covers closer to her chest.

"Ah, I didn't mean it like that. I meant I was more focused on getting you out of your wet clothes and into new clothes. You should thank Isaac for letting you wear his clothing."the raven sighed, sitting down on a nearby chair. Ringo tilted her head to the side and looked at Isaac.

"Ah... Er... Thank... you..."she said, quite awkwardly.

"No problem!"Isaac smiled, causing Ringo's heart to skip a beat. 'He's really adorable!' she thought, looking away because of her bright red face. "What's your name?"he asked.

"Ah, right. My name is Kaname Ringo, I'm from Mikansa, Japan. My age is 15 years old, I am an idol and I am the daughter of a shinto priest."Ringo replied.

"Uh... An idol and the daughter of a shiny priest?"Isaac repeated, incorrectly. Ringo sighed, for what felt like the hundredth time that day.

"Shinto priest. It's a type of religion."Ringo corrected.

"Ah, I see. Oh! This is William, Dantalion, and Sitri!"Isaac exclaimed, pointed to each of them.

"I see. Hmmm... Anyways, where am I?"Ringo asked, looking around.

"In Isaac's room."Dantalion answered, causing Ringo to roll her eyes.

"Well, I know that much. I meant where? Tokyo, Mikansa, Kyoto?"Ringo said.

"You're in England."William replied. Ringo's eye twitched.

"Ahahahahahaha, no, no, no. I should be in Japan. How in the world did I end up in England? !"she cried. "What's the date?"

"May 6th, 1899."William answered. Ringo face palmed herself and laid back down.

"I'm dreaming. I'm dreaming. This can't be real. I couldn't have transported myself somewhere... Could I?"she thought aloud. Then she remembered the whole "if you believe in magic" thing her dad was talking about, and she shot back up. "Otou-san! That's it! does this mean magic is real? !"

"No, magic is not real!"William growled, stomping off. Dantalion, Sitri, and Isaac rolled their eyes.

"Yes, it does Ringo. Don't listen to him, he's a realist."Dantalion assured. "magic does exist."

"I see... So then, that means when I was falling to my death, I started to wish for something to save me, so it must have triggered some sort of portal which transported me here!"Ringo put a finger to her chin.

"Ah! Does that mean you're a magician? Or a witch? Or a mage? Or, or-"Isaac became excited. "Or a magical girl?"

"Okay, stop thinking about anime... Oh wait... There's no such thing as anime here... Yet.."Ringo sighed. "I wonder if I can get myself back home.."

"Aww, leaving so soon?"Isaac frowned. Ringo blushed.

"Only if I can."she replied. "Let's see... I have to concentrate really hard."she mumbled. She focused, picturing her house, her dad, Keita, even Yujiki, but to no avail. "It's not working... I guess I need to try really, really hard."she tried again, but it didn't work.

"Maybe you're low on power."Sitri suggested.

"Probably not. That was my first time ever using magic..."Ringo sighed.

"Your first time? No wonder! If you're a first timer, you probably don't know how to activate your powers."Isaac exclaimed, grabbing Ringo's hands. "We could study magic together!"Ringo was flustered once again. How can he be so adorable and energetic?

"I-I see... Oh! Where are my clothes?"Ringo asked, remembering she was wearing Isaac's clothing.

"They're being washed. Why? Are my clothes uncomfortable?"Isaac looked sad.

"N-no... It's just that... Well... I can't wear your clothes all the time, and I have only yen, and I can't buy clothes from here."she replied, grabbing the hem of the dress shirt.

"Ah, right! I completely forgotten! Ah, I could buy you some clothes Ringo!"Isaac offered.

"As nice as that would be, I can't ask a stranger to buy me clothes."Ringo muttered. She thought about all her cute, frilly goth outfits, and her cute, lacy girly outfits at home. Suddenly, her body started to glow light pink, and the clothes disappeared. "E-eh? ! What's happening?"she cried.

"Maybe you're being transported back home!"Isaac said. Instead, one of Ringo's girly outfits appeared on her body, and Isaac's clothing was folded neatly next to her.

"Huh? My clothes? But how? Don't tell me..."she sighed. How can her clothes appear even though she barely thought of it, but she can't get herself back home? "This is so not fair... Gah, at least I have proper clothing..."

"Ah, that's good... Anyways, are you hungry?"Dantalion asked.

"No, I ate during lunch... Oh, what time is it anyways?"Ringo asked, looking around for a clock.

"It's midnight."Sitri answered. Midnight? ! When Ringo fell, it was bout 7 pm! Had she really been asleep that long?

"Seriously? ! Ugh... How am I supposed to get home..."Ringo complained, about to cry.

"Not sure, but for the time being, you should stay in here with Isaac."Dantalion yawned. "I'm getting tired. Let's go Sitri."he said, and the two walked towards the door.

"E-e-e-eh? ! You mean us? ! In the same room? ! Alone? ! TOGETHER? !"she cried.

"Yeah. It's not like he has any ill intentions, he's a good boy."Sitri said, as he and Dantalion walked out the door. It was silent in the room for a while.

"U-um, you sleep on my bed, I'll sleep on the floor."Isaac blushed. Ringo felt kind of bad, so being the oh-so wonderful and nice person she was, she didn't allow it.

"No, this is your bed. You sleep in it. I'll sleep on the floor."she objected.

"That's not right, you're a girl, you should be the one to sleep on the bed!"Isaac protested.

"No way! Just because I'm a girl? I can endure sleeping on the floor!"Ringo shouted. They both frowned at each other, but Isaac sighed. "B-but... We could sleep together."she muttered. Isaac turned bright red.

"W-what? !"he cried. "I-I'm not ready for such a thing!"

"I didn't mean it like that! Haaahhh.. How stressful... Wait... If I was able to make my clothes appear, maybe I could conjure a futon up or something!"Ringo thought aloud. She concentrated hard, and harder, and harder, and... Poof! A futon appeared on the floor, with a pillow and everything. "Perfect! You sleep on your bed, okay? I've always wanted to sleep on a futon anyways."

"Are you sure?"he asked. She nodded.

"Don't worry about me. We should be getting to sleep now."she replied. They both nodded at each other and rested for the night.

* * *

**NEXT: Helpful Princess**

**Oh... So sorry for the sudden disappearance! I've been working on my other fanfiction, my original story, practicing my art, studying *gasp*, babysitting, and doing covers for songs. **

**Anyways, please look forward to the next chapter. I'm not sure when I'll have it up, but more reviews means more motivation. More motivation means faster updates!**

* * *

**Key:**

_Italics_: usually for flashbacks or a character's personal thoughts. Could also be for communication through some sort of device.


End file.
